Aoi Kiriya
Aoi Kiriya is a main character in the series Aikatsu!. A calm and bright student at Starlight School, and Ichigo's best friend. She is very intelligent, possessing an encyclopedic knowledge and excellent analytical skills. She is highly determined towards her goals and approaches them very seriously. Aoi and Ichigo have been best friends since they were young. Her birthday is January 31. Yuri Feats with Ichigo Hoshimiya * When Starlight Academy was going to be holding entrance exams, she decided to take them with Ichigo, therefore she suggested that Ichigo take the entrance exam for the idol training school, Starlight Academy, while being in her bedroom, she held both of her hands. * To convince Ichigo she's suited to be an idol, she told her she has the scent of an idol for two times, the first was before they enrolled into the academy, the other was before the first live audition. * Viewing the successful entrance exam applicants on the screen with Ichigo, with their hands connected together, she was happy to pass it with her and hugged her, with their faces touching, they kept on staring at each other for a long while, plus it was showing that her hand touched Ichigo's waist with both of them blushing. * Taking a picture of a surprised Ichigo on her phone, she was sure it will be really valuable and rare along with her own pictures on their first day at the academy. * Right when Ichigo was wondering if she'll be able to become an idol like Mizuki Kanzaki, she sat on her bed next to her, giving her some cheering words. * To get the job of being Mizuki's temporary manager, she was excited and grabbed Ichigo's hands. * When she said she wanted to go to Starlight Academy, her parents said "as long as it's what you want to do", and allowed her to apply, she was really glad about that, but what made her even more happy was that she was able to share that dream with Ichigo, that's the reason she can work so hard. * The night before getting to be Mizuki's temporary manager, she shared a chocolate biscuit with white cream filling with Ichigo, then had her laying on her bed. * While Ichigo was wondering what Mizuki meant near the drink machine, by her saying that she's "interesting, she told her she think she kind of get it. * To be the pair chosen to become the campaign mascots for the golden octopus "Light of the Stars" with Ichigo, she blushed after Ichigo hugged her on the stage. * Sitting On Ichigo's bed she objected about Oota(the boy who admires Ichigo) being Ichigo's first fan, then gave her a wink and explained it's because Ichigo's very first fan was none other than herself. * She can be clingy to Ichigo, like the morning Ichigo forgot her student ID, and went back to the dorm to retrieve it, she came with her, it resulted in making herself late as well. * While Ichigo was laying on her own bed, she told her the usual Ichigo who would be running off before getting caught up in her thoughts is the Ichigo she loves. * After her hands were held by Ichigo as soon as she noticed Ichigo have gotten really good at walking gracefully for the fashion show audition, she elaborated because she's Ichigo's number one fan and supporter while holding her hands closely. * If she wasn't together with Ichigo all the time, she is in spirit with her. * After teasing and pointing at Ran: The ultra sexy Japan beauty, the never smiling goddess, Beautiful Blade; and making her turned around embarrassingly, she said her honest face is so cute, she also spoke that she's cute for a second time before Ichigo decided to call her Ran-chan. * In order to resemble the case in which the two of Ran and Ichigo passed together to be more like Ran with a side of Ichigo at the photo shoot session, while looking at their photos, she put an example for Ran would be curry, and Ichigo would be leek, subsequently she demonstrated that leeks are so yummy. * When she and Ichigo noticed Ran was about to leave Hoshimiya's bento shop, she hurried to stop her along with Ichigo, with her hand placed close to Ran's breast. * One of the evidences which makes her clingy to Ichigo: She couldn't believe that their audition days conflict, in which Ichigo participated into Vivid Girl audition, while she participated into Pon Pon Crepe Campaign Girl audition, and she was sorrowful about it. * Watching Ichigo dashing away to Starlight Academy's gate, it gave her some sorrowful feeling, because she couldn't wish her good luck on her audition when she was right in front of her eyes due to her exaggerated reliance on KiraKiratter-Aikatsu phone, then after she got a reply from her, her mood instantly improved, then after Ichigo's entrance, her eyes filled up with tears, and blushed after feeling her embrace just before the performance. * After Ichigo received a message on her KiraKiratter-Aikatsu phone saying that she passed for Vivid Girl audition, she stood to hug her. * When Ran walked away saying that she doesn't need any special lessons, she brought her face to touch Ichigo's admiringly. * Walking in the basement with Ichigo, after she realized they were going lost, she held her hand all the way until Ichigo pointed at the light inside a studio Hikari was. * Just after Ichigo showed up on time after her journey to Angely Sugar mountain to collect her Premium rare Dress Cards for their special audition, she ran to hug her, with her hands placed on her waist she stayed like that for a while. * The person she hugged after the success of cutting down a big tree located in Angely Sugar mountain for the Christmas party held in Starlight Academy was none other than Ichigo. * She can realize the slightest changes of Ichigo's form and body at the New Year. * Watching the drama "Naughty Detectives" while laying on Ichigo's bed, and holding her hands close is what she did in a position with both of them blushing. * Talking alone with Ran about how Ichigo never changes no matter what she does for the role at the drama audition "Naughty Detectives", and that Ichigo will always be herself, it was enough to make her blush slightly. * After Ichigo was disappointed of how she acted in the drama audition, she patted her head before it was her turn. * Once Ichigo was staring at Mizuki's poster for a while after she was chosen to be her pair on stage, she moved in front of her speaking that she's here for Ichigo that Ran thought she was trying to be Mizuki. Picking up Ichigo's hand, she assured that she's with her all the way. * During Ichigo's absence in class to meet and train with Mizuki whom she'll pair with the next audition, she showed the most anxiety about her, even in their dorm, she worriedly wondered if she was still training late that night while looking through the window, subsequently with a call she got from Tsukikage, she hurried to take her to the dorms, starting with grabbing her hand in the training room, then at dinner time, she was the person who sympathized with her emotional state since she wasn't able to do the Special Appeal poses like Mizuki, and eased her. * The time Ichigo was working to focus on the song she was to perform with Mizuki, she put her hand on her shoulder and startled her. * The perfect girl in Valentine Style Coord to her is Ichigo. * Once Otome was put in her Good Cords for Valentine's fashion show show with the help of Aikatsu Phone's feature, she was clinging to Ichigo. * The mark of an idol of having one or two scandals exposed, she pictured herself walking outside a building with Ichigo embracing her arm, in addition to herself wearing a suit, that conceive is what made her sparkling with enthusiasm under sunshine. * Passing the special audition and winning the Mastery of Appearance to harmonize the idols' individuality and compassion, the person she embraced was Ichigo. *Holding Ichigo's hands, she inspired her to pass the movie special audition of Stylish Thieves Swallowtail, as Ichigo's number one fan she could never be more excited, plus she expressed her wish while still holding hands with her to take the audition with her, but she used that extra energy for supporting Ichigo. *For the movie special audition Stylish Thieves Swallowtail, she decided to take the role of the policewoman who stand in Ichigo's way who is part of Stylish Thieves Swallowtail, in order to prevent Ichigo from stealing the Aikatsu card needed for Mizuki, and to capture her as a criminal. *After she passed the special movie audition, the person she hugged was none other than Ichigo that night. *Ichigo's first commercial is what she recorded, then after Ichigo found out about the recording, she pounced and embraced her, these event happened on Ichigo's bed. *Walking with Ichigo one cold dusk, she cling to her with their heads and hands connected. *During a stage performance, she looked at Ichigo as the following lyrics were heard: "How we were in the same class and live so close by, might be considered fate, we are such a great match, I'm glad to meet you. After that performance, she held Ichigo's hands to announce the advent of the Spring break. *On the train headed for the hot springs, she decided to get the healthy bento, and split the deluxe yakiniku bento between her and Ichigo. *When Ichigo's father came to observe Ichigo's training at Starlight Academy, she introduced herself to him as Ichigo's number one fan. *Once she knew from the Aikatsu phone about the Fresh Girls Cup, thrilled to challenge Mizuki, she hurried to to inform Ichigo who was laying on bed, and fell on her back. *After she was tickled by Ichigo on bed, she felt like a weight's been lifted off her shoulders before the event of the Fresh Girls Cup. *After she made it to the semifinals, she grabbed Ichigo's hand, with her right hand placed on Ichigo's right shoulder with both of them blushing. *As Ichigo was looking at the interview transcript laying on the bed, she gave her legs a massage. *Before proceeding to Tristar stage's waiting room, she fed Ichigo a piece of the pancakes they made together using her own fork. *As the names of the new unit's members had been announced to be Hoshimiya Ichigo and Kiriya Aoi, they both held hands while blushing, she couldn't believe she get to be in a unit together with Ichigo, and it really surprised her since it came out of nowhere, but she have never been as happy as she was that she had the opportunity to form a unit with Ichigo. *There's a shot of herself hugging Ichigo from behind at their trip to the Onsen. *When she's with Ichigo, she's not afraid of anything. *At lunchbreak, she was fed by Ichigo a spoon of strawberry parfait. *Agreeing to Ichigo's remark about her joy for doing idol activities together, she gave a wink while being hugged by her. *Knowing that Ichigo's heart skip a beat when she performed her follow-ups for the press conference, she blushed looking at her. *As mentioned by Ran, every once in a while Aoi get this motherly look on her face, explaining that she put her hands on her face, and closing her eyes, she spoke that she can't help but to take care of her. *At a Bon Festival, the unforgettable memory she had with Ichigo, the first time she started a conversation with her, she felt Ichigo had a bright smile on her face that she couldn't bear to look away, and she considered that meeting to be fateful, when she was teaching Ichigo how to do an idol's dance correctly, when she decided it was time to unknowingly change her own life, she believe Ichigo is the one who's lit her way all that time. *Back when she received Ichigo's first made bento, she looked shy when she waved back to her and turned. *A sign of jealousy was caught in her gaze during STAR ARNIS performance, the person who kept gazing at Ichigo who was performing besides Mizuki, precisely the moment when they reached their hands towards each other was none other than herself. *For the drama audition of the movie "Alice in wonderland", she played the role of the March Hare, who embraced Ichigo/White Rabbit once the Red Queen threatened Alice. *She is the only person who understood Ichigo once she was stuffing her face with food, knowing that whenever Ichigo starts to eat like that, it means there's something she really wants to say, but can't. *After she took the leading role of a movie, she was blushing to be hugged by Ichigo. *The first lyrics of Moonlight Destiny "The two of us share this precious moment" made her wonder if there was a promise from before she and Ichigo were born, she wondered if she and her have something like that, something tells her that they made a promise to become idols together, she can't help but believe in it. *Under the moonlit sky, alone with Ichigo, she told her that she wouldn't be as sure of herself if Ichigo wasn't with her, she's sure she wouldn't have gotten the leading role in a movie if it wasn't for Ichigo. *At the last song she performed with Ichigo before she traveled to America, she was showing to be rather shocked first, and depressed later when the celebration had started for Starlight Queen Cup, her feeling of despair lasted until Ichigo was preparing her luggage for travel she kept staring lonely at her, and walked outside the gate of Starlight Academy hand in hand with her, and when they got together in a bus, she leaned on her shoulder sadly, later on in the airport, she said goodbye to her with lots of emotional tears and a passionate hug. *Aoi was the first person fed by her from her favorite strawberry parfait, then winked at her after being overwhelmed by its sweetness. *Walking down the stairs after an audition, she was adored by the fan girls outside, at that moment, she witnessed a girl who resembles Ichigo waving her hand to her, then upon discovering that it wasn't her, she felt wistful. *Although it has been one year since Ichigo left Starlight Academy, she still look at her photo from her Aikatsu phone. *Ichigo's joy is what she values the most. *At Cafe Vivo, she wiped a bit of cream from Ichigo's face, then fed her a spoon of her own strawberry parfait, commenting how she loves her smile later. *At Cafe Vivo, she took the chance to take a photo of Ichigo smiling after having a spoon of a strawberry parfait, plus it was one of Ichigo's best shots in her view. *For Chocopop detective audition, she took the role of a detective who would feed ball-shaped chocolates to her assistant Ichigo, she also would receive some from her in order to create the inspirations needed for solving the mysteries. *With a wink, she reminded Ichigo about the last piece of the Christmas cake, the top Ichigo doll. *As long as Ichigo is with her she's sure she can win any audition. *Viewing the starry sky alone on a training camp, she called for Ichigo. *Stood angrily between Seira and Ichigo after they were united as a pair by lottery, with her face showing a glimpse of jealousy. With Ran Shibuki * For the nickname Ran earned for her sexy image the "Beautiful Blade", she loves how it seems like she would be cut if she touched Ran. * Upon talking with Ran for the first time, she thought she's sexy and cool, and how it was so cool to feel like Ran will cut her straight down. * Ran in her usual clothes looked great to her, that enough feeling made Ran even more sexy to her too, since it was rare she took several pictures of her inside her dorm with Ichigo. * After Ran leave and walked away embarrassingly, she pronounced the word "Moe". * Once Ran entered her dorm with Ichigo, she embraced Ran's arm that Ran thought they'll crease her clothes, because Aoi and Ichigo needed some of her knowledge opinions about their signatures. * After Ran did encourage Otome who wasn't having the Premium Dress Cards to enter the special audition, through overcoming it with their own abilities, she blushed for Ran seemed cool to her, and made Ran embarrassed. *Just as she knew from Ran that she've done modelling for boys' clothing, she got so emotionally excited that her eyes sparkled and her cheeks blushed while asking her to see those pictures. *To have Ran sleep in her dorm with Ichigo, she was excited and blushing, she also took a picture of her, and ended with a wink. *She kept staring at Ran's picture which she took before Ran got to enter their dorm, plus she done saving it to the blushing folder in her Ran folder in her Aikatsu folder, subsequently she had Ran jump on her on bed demanding her to delete it. *Her opinion on Ran's ability as an idol at the interview: Ran's multifaceted personality of both being a charismatic character who does everything perfectly, as well as sometimes showing a soft, cute expression is what leaves her fans always wanting more. *Leaning at Ichigo's side while giving her a wink, she concurred that she can't get enough of Ran after watching her debut video through Ichigo's Aikatsu phone. General *Named the best partner searching party for the Partner Cup event as marriage. * To make her first job of the day waking up a soundly sleeping Mizuki, and to be able to see her in her pajamas is what she got excited about while being in Mizuki's palace (Mizuki's private dorm). * Hikari's entrance to their classroom surprised her and made her blush, she also qualified her as cool, sexy and beauty after hearing her personal and special sentence that if anyone carelessly got close to her, they'll just get burned, her stoic and cool personality is what she admired as well. * Otome's airheadness is what she found to be the best. * The love experience she had with a boy in the past is what she warranted that it wasn't love. * Ticking Ichigo, Ran and Otome to meet up at her room one night to decide what cards they'll use for Valentine's fashion show, she gave a wink. * To take off her clothes in order to let Ichigo, Ran and Otome try the various of Good Cords for Valentine's fashion show with the help of Aikatsu Phone's feature, she was shy to do it. *The only person who blushed for viewing Sakura training for the Appeals was none other than herself. *Yurika's snub of embarrassment during the celebration of the idols who passed the semifinals of the Fresh Girls Cup is what she found to be so cute. *She was both surprised and shy once she saw the moment when Kaede kissed Mizuki on the cheek. *Before entering Kaede's dorm, she was embarrassed to be kissed by her on the cheek. *She blushed admiringly of Hikari at her entrance during their practice for Tristar audition. *The first time she practiced with Mizuki, her movements got stiff every time she got close to Mizuki, plus she was delighted and touched to receive a personal tip from her that she hugged her towel, with the other hand placed on her cheek. *At the Japanese inn, because Mizuki entrusted to her the duty of broadcasting STAR ANIS idols, she encouraged Sakura to feed Ran some cooked fish to take a picture of them. *At the Japanese inn, the moment before Mizuki joined the girls of STAR ARNIS in their room to have a night chat, she admired her timid reaction once they discovered how she was watching over them behind the door, and voted up to Otome's comment, saying "Love You" in her turn, then took a picture of her with her camera. *At Summer Pool Land, she was excited to take photos of Ichigo, Otome, Sakura and Ran in their swimsuits. *As she was watching Mizuki's Moon Light Mascara commercial on her bed, she blushed and got excited while burying her face on the surface of the bed, with her legs dancing. *Turning her head away from Ran, she said Seira had the scent of an idol which she could really detect. *Just before the face-off concert between Dream Academy and Starlight Academy, she illuminated the reason why Kii wanted to tell everyone all about Seira, like how she have a little sister, to be the cause of love. *Photos which she took for a sleepy Ichigo, and a blushing Ran with her Aikatsu phone are considered to be one of her treasures. *Just watching Kii performing for Pon Pon Crepe audition made her heart race. *She made Seira shy by telling her how she was cute at her first audition with Kii. *She thinks Sora is so cute. *At Valentine's Day, she was the only girl who blushed once she received Maria's chocolate, plus she expressed her wish to preserve it for eternity. Gallery Anime 17 863071.jpg Anime 17 1074740.jpg Anime 17 1343259.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.23 16.16.55.gif Videotogif 2018.08.23 17.07.43.gif Anime 195 324282.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.24 15.44.27.gif Anime 196 1276150.jpg Anime 197 220512.jpg Anime 197 642225.jpg Anime 197 1299840.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.24 18.58.09.gif Videotogif 2018.08.24 19.00.55.gif Anime 199 966674.jpg Anime 199 1052093.jpg Anime 199 1292041.jpg Videotogif 2018.08.25 08.56.38.gif Videotogif 2018.08.25 16.28.07.gif Videotogif 2018.08.25 16.28.32.gif Videotogif 2018.08.26 18.35.19.gif Anime 202 204830.jpg Anime 204 783616.jpg Anime 208 361278.jpg Anime 208 584375.jpg Anime 208 1108357.jpg Anime 209 1308224.jpg Anime 210 73740.jpg Anime 210 455789.jpg Anime 210 738488.jpg Anime 210 799799.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.14 16.53.15.gif Anime 211 294711.jpg Anime 211 1445152.jpg Anime 212 454537.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.15 17.34.50.gif Videotogif 2018.10.16 15.57.49.gif Anime 215 415540.jpg Anime 215 1244201.jpg Anime 216 39873.jpg Anime 216 52678.jpg Anime 217 350684.jpg Anime 219 138013.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.30 09.56.04.gif Anime 224 562687.jpg Anime 227 68402.jpg Anime 227 940731.jpg Anime 227 1291081.jpg Anime 231 78787.jpg Anime 231 277152.jpg Videotogif 2018.12.02 16.21.03.gif Videotogif 2018.12.02 16.22.23.gif Videotogif 2018.12.02 16.22.58.gif Anime 226 1429470.jpg Screenshot_20190225-143409.png Screenshot_20190225-143619.png 20190226_140024.png Screenshot_20190226-095411.png Screenshot_20190226-095235.png Screenshot_20190226-100205.png Videotogif_2019.02.26_10.05.25.gif Videotogif_2019.02.25_14.49.01.gif Videotogif_2019.02.24_15.27.55.gif 20190226_140445.png Videotogif_2019.05.06_20.32.52.gif Screenshot_20190504-211500.png Screenshot_20190504-212429.png Screenshot_20190504-212710.png Screenshot_20190508-002132.png Videotogif_2019.05.08_21.26.04.gif Screenshot_20190508-010822.png Videotogif_2019.07.15_00.29.52.gif Videotogif_2019.07.14_23.33.52.gif Videotogif_2019.07.13_20.50.39.gif Screenshot_20190714-233031.png Screenshot_20190713-204008.png Screenshot_20190717-184914.png 8te68.jpg Screenshot_20190920-102235.jpg Screenshot_2019-11-27-12-28-15-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-27-12-40-00-1.png Category:Toranpu Category:Aikatsu! Category:Characters